<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Christmas Carol by Midnight__Fantasy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092783">A Christmas Carol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight__Fantasy/pseuds/Midnight__Fantasy'>Midnight__Fantasy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Christmas [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Angst/Fluff, Father Patton, Ghost Sides, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sick Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sweet Logic | Logan Sanders, Unsympathetic/Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, ghost Remus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight__Fantasy/pseuds/Midnight__Fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanders Sides 'A Christmas Carol' AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil &amp; Creativity | Roman &amp; Logic | Logan &amp; Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders &amp; Thomas Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Christmas [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. AU Explaination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Requested by:</p><h4 class="heading byline">IPrettyMuchShipAnythingFromAnyFandom</h4><p> </p><p>AU:</p><p>Janus as Scrooge the selfish rich man who learns about the spirit of Christmas</p><p>Remus as Jacob Marley, Scrooge's old business partner</p><p>Patton as Bob Crachet a poor man but is also a caring father and works for Scrooge, and Logan, Roman, and Virgil are his kids</p><p>Logan's the oldest son at 17 years old</p><p>Roman's the second oldest at 12 years old</p><p>Virgil as Tiny Tim, the youngest at 10 years old </p><p>Thomas as Fred, Scrooge's nephew</p><p>Ghost Identities reveled as story continues</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Visit From an Old Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!!!I do not own anything mentioned in this story. I only own the storyline!!!<br/>Warnings: {Let me know if I missed any}<br/>Death mention<br/>Food/Drink Mention<br/>Not 100% accurate to the movie<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>I apologize for the late publish, I had this 1/3 of the way done, then school decided to hate me. The rest of the parts will be out next week.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The scene opens on an empty London street, in the month of December. There is one lone shop, Janus &amp; Remus’s. Inside sat an old man by the name of Janus, carefully counting his coins by the fireplace. In the other room was Patton Baker, the only one working for the old man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two worked in silence, Janus not wishing to speak to the poor man, and Patton too afraid to start a conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon the door bursts open and Thomas Anderson walks into the shop, heading towards his uncle while Patton rushes to close the door behind the hyper man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle! Merry Christmas!” Thomas reached his hand out for a handshake, but the older man continued his work. Instead he turned to Patton, “Merry Christmas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton smiled but before he could reply Janus looked up his work and glared at him, so he hurried back to his desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Thomas turned back, Janus rolled his eyes, “Humbug. Christmas is merely a holiday made up by toy companies to convince others to waste their money buying from them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a chuckle Thomas rolled his eyes, “You say that every year uncle. And I always reply the same. Whether you like Christmas or not, come to my house and have dinner with my family. We would love to have you over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus merely snorted and focused on his work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh Thomas headed back towards the door, “My door is always open to you uncle. I would love for you to join us tonight,”, with that Thomas walked out of the shop, door closing behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shop fell into silence once more, however his time Patton’s mind was busy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why does Mr. Janus not like Christmas? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Patton looked at the older man who was muttering quietly under his breath. When Janus noticed his staring, Patton turned back towards his work, ignoring the staring of the other man. He decided to shelf those thoughts for later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around an hour or so after Thomas had left, the usual folks came around looking for donations, and as usual, Janus sent them away with a few choice words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the time was spent in complete silence, with Janus occasionally muttering under his breath about the stupidity of Christmas, and his opinion on the less fortunate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~TIME SKIP BC OF FAR THIS SUCKSSS</span>
  <em>
    <span>~~~</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day had ended and the two went their separate ways. Patton had wished Janus a merry Christmas but the other ignored him and walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Janus had reached his home he unlocked the door and went inside. Ignoring the others in the house working, and heading straight to his room. When he was prepared for bed, he had one of the servants start the fire in his room and he sat in a chair before the fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At 30 minutes till 12, a loud clanking could be heard throughout the house. This started Janus who thought everyone had left the house already. The clanking got louder and louder seemingly coming up the stairs. Janus stared at the door, frozen in fear when a long chain with an anchor came flying through the door, landing next to his chair. The chain and anchor were glowing a sickly green, and when he went to touch them, his hands went through it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon 5 more chains joined the first and the clanking stopped. Then someone floated through the door. Janus was shocked, not only was the man floating, but he glowed the sickly green as the chains, and was a replica of his deceased partner.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ghost floated closer to him, “Janus. Is that you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-Remus what happened to you? You’re supposed to be dead!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am dead!” Remus let out a loud chuckle, “But I’m chained to this world by all my mistakes. Like all the others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus looked at the ghost who was staring directly at him while fidgeting with the chains around his arms. Remus never seemed to be able stand still, even in death. He considered the possibility of there being other ghosts, or even Remus being real, but he immediately locked that thought away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked away from Remus and toward the fire. Immediately the chains started rattling and his eyes shot back to Remus who was shaking from his spot above the ground. When he opened his mouth to speak, Remus cut him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s almost midnight. He’s coming.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before Janus could ask him what he meant, Remus floated toward the window, chains and anchors bragging behind him, making an awful noise as they dragged against the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus sat on his chair for a few more minutes processing what had happened. Janus shook the entire thing off and simply wrote it off as a hallucination, and dosed the fire. Once the room was coated in darkness, he tucked himself into bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only to be awakened when Big Ben started ringing, marking the time as 12:00 am, on Christmas Eve. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(**This takes up 2 pages in a google docs but it's so short when I put it on A03. I don't understand**)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First the past...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!!!I do not own anything mentioned in this story. I only own the storyline!!!<br/>Warnings: {Let me know if I missed any}<br/>Death mention<br/>Food/Drink Mention<br/>Not 100% accurate to the movie<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Sorry for the late update, last week was school and doctors appointments, and this week I had to wait for my sibling to get back to me about edits. Next chapter will be out next week!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Janus woke up his room was pitch black except for a small glowing light that when he looked closely seemed to be moving closer to him. Quickly he threw himself under the blankets and covered his face, trying to fall back asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the light was right next to his bed, filling the area with light. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Janus awaken</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus shot out of bed, facing the light source. Floating right next to his bed was what appeared to be a man, but he was a foot tall. He wore black glasses, with the lenses blackened, he had on a suit three piece, with the coat unbuttoned and the dress shirt buttoned halfway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-who are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <b>I am the first, and most remembered. Come with me Janus. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>The ghost floated toward the window on the opposite wall and gestured for Janus to follow him. Hesitantly Janus got up from his bed and walked towards the ghost. Shakily he reached his hand out and grabbed the ghosts. Immediately the ghost pulled him through the wall and started pulling him through the streets of London. With a gasp Janus closed his eyes, afraid of what had just occurred. However, when he realized he was still alive - or so it seemed -, he opened his eyes. Before him was a small snowy village. Nearby was a frozen lake where children were playing, and just next to them was a group of young boys having a snowball fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After getting a closer look at the town Janus realized it was his hometown. Quickly the spirit led him to what appeared to be an old building, but Janus knew what it was. They walked through the walls of the building into a room of desks. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Janus there you are</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span><span class="u">!</span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus yanked his head toward the voice. At the other end of the room was his younger sister, Thomas’s mother. His eyes widened in shock. Lola had been dead for five years now, taken by a disease that had swept through London. Slowly he made his way towards Lola, hoping to speak to her one last time…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he was swept out of the building once again floating about the London streets with the ghost. This time they stopped inside a small building which Janus recognized as the location where he took his first job. Inside was a party, a Christmas party to be precise. There were tables of food and people all around. In the center of the room there were groups of people dancing. Janus felt a small smile make its way to his face, before it fell. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Look at them Janus. Anyone you recognize? </b>
</p><p>
  <span>At the ghost's words Janus turned back toward the party. In the center of the dance floor were two young adults. At first he didn’t recognize them, but after a closer look he recognized them. The young lady was his first and only love while the other appeared to be him when he was younger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sudden shock he remembered the years he had spent with her. Long days and happy holidays, till one holiday dulled everyday. With a huff he turned away from the celebrations and toward the ghost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take me home. I’m done here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ghost looked towards him with a raised eyebrow before rolling his eyes. With a snap the party disappeared, replaced by his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rest now Janus. My brother will see you next, and you’ll need your energy. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>When Janus blinked the small ghost was gone, his room bathed in darkness once more. He let out a scoff, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not going anywhere and no one can make me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Janus returned to his bed, drifting off to sleep, when his bedroom door suddenly disappeared, replaced by a white void. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Enter Janus...</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyone know if you can change font color? I want to make the different ghosts words colors to match them but I dont know if you can do that on A03.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>